Réquiem para un Beso
by Maniaac
Summary: Drabble. Él ya sabe que es demasiado tarde para intentar remediarlo. Solo esta es la única salida que le queda. Eren/Rivaille.


**Réquiem para un beso.**

_Ereri_

* * *

**Autor:** Yori {Maniaac}

**Pareja:** Eren/Rivaille.

**Serie:** Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Aclaraciones:** Lenguaje que se queda en un intento desgraciado de ser poético y de vocabulario vario. Muerte de un personaje. Shonen Ai. Drabble que surgió de los recónditos rincones de Tumblr, petición/desafío de un "Last Kiss" con los personajes. Veanlo como un amor unilateral por parte de Eren y un chispazo de reconocimiento ante esto del lado de Rivaille en los últimos momentos. Salto ininteligible entre Segunda Persona y Tercera Persona, además de mucho caos narrativo.

**Disclaimer**: Isayama Hajime es el único troll creador de esta serie y sus personajes. Porque si fuera por mí, estos dos ya se habrían casado, idk. El **poema** y **escrito** en general son absoluta propiedad mía.

* * *

"_**S**_i _todo_ fue esto, y ahora me despido  
Al mar se va mi alma, mi suerte queda en el olvido.  
Que a la lluvia del son brille el alba  
La pupila fue bosque, inicuo y predador  
A la tuya tilita, y de todas la más magna.  
Cercena mi dolor, calcina mis pecados  
Libera mi alma, mi voz clama,  
Calmo escapo, perderme en las olas pido  
Que ahí donde te hundes, agudo y fusco sales  
Y a la aurora lo escondes, y juras.  
Y no importa la muralla, ni mudas palabras  
Ni abstractos los hechos.  
Volver te veo, y a ti regreso y no dejo  
Más que este amargo recuerdo  
Que en sus labios lacera,  
y en el alma marca  
Cual hierro quema en la piel  
Y en la roca talla. " —

_**¿E**_ra lluvia lo que húmeda la piel le dejaba o el indicio del abandono inminente cual próximo hacia venir? Ciego como estaba quizás usted nunca lo hubiese sabido. Pero la gota rebalsa y recorre, marcase un trayecto hacia el rostro y en la abertura acababa y sabía entonces por ese salino que no supo repudiar que aquello ahora era lo que agónico el adiós sellaba.

Suspira usted entonces, aliento más pesado jamás hubo y jamás así le supieron, porque era entonces el hombre inalterable, el más firme e intacto, intocable que ahora sucio y derrotado yace, cual remembranzas de antaño redimieron y la mente concretaron.

Nostálgicas evocaciones guardase al alma hermética y liberadas ahora eran de la mazmorra pira donde jamases los cimientos consumidos fueron. Solitaria y mugrosa vida, un ajeno y que la humanidad escupió a la cara, despreciado y a la vez aclamado por sus destrezas. ¿Fue entonces usted un hombre sensato? Sobre el camino corrompido y deplorado victorias y cambios a tantas almas hubo jurado, mas solo ahora meras promesas rotas y desechas.

_¿Recordado sería?_

* * *

Levantose el cuerpo cual mecer de olas que al ritmo del viento corriente formaba, majestuosa. Diferente era, cuan deplorable hubo vuelto, y nada más tenía que a sí mismo y su dura carga rebalsada en culpas. Pero calmarle debía y eso se había propuesto, porque la esperanza era y en él creía, y en él ahora confiaba, a su fuerza se aferraba con el vago brío.

_Eren, calla. _

¿Por qué fallaba a su confianza en tales instancias? Creía en su fuerza, entonces, que ya lo dejara.

De tal hubiese algo poder hurtado quizás se alzaría como era digno, pero ahora inútil era y de imposibles se volvía. Por eso a los hombros contrarios se sujeta y se apoya, se esfuerza con una imagen tan desgraciada que en seno pareció nefasta. ¿Tan lamentable se había vuelto?

_Maldición._

_Mocoso._

_Deja esto ya._

¿Cuán más complejo quería volverlo?

Y aun si el alma liberaba, aun sí su voz alzaba por más rota y extraviada, ¿Qué paz hallaría de tener que a Morfeo perpetuo entregarse con tal agonía?

_Cálmate._

Y la voz le sabe a óxido, y muda fue porque solo en su mente fue reverberado y la quietud tan obvia era que supo nada explicaría en palabras, las ahora tan ausentes. Y por eso que con la poca fuerza que halla logra subir lo que puede y le atrapa, le atrapa en un beso sutil, en un beso sucio, en un beso llano, en un beso hiriente y a la vez vibrante, tan amargo como tan dulce fuese, infinito y efímero, fuerte y débil, crudo y templado, glacial y lava, epítetos varios.

Lacerado y aún percibe tanto, ¿Bizarro, ironía burda? O quizás es que después de tanto, _está sintiendo._

Abajo cae y al otro arrastra, mas del ósculo no da tregua y a mantenerse aferrado le incita, como declaraciones no dichas, como frases que sobraban, como minutos que congelados fueron y como instantes que parecieron eternos. ¿Qué era pasado, que era futuro? Mantente fuerte fue su mensaje, porque no solo calma y transmite senda los labios, traspasaba también el anhelo, misión y _su juramento. _Porque probó la desesperación, la soledad, la desesperanza y ya no había lugar en él para esto. Fue saciado, colmado. Este era su deseo. Eso el otro ahora era, y era lo que le ordenaba. Que la encontrara.

_La salida de la humanidad._

No lo pedía por él, hubiese sido demasiado arrogante. No, era más bien algo que le pedía para él mismo, por su propio valor.

Vagos sonidos capta mientras hasta ahí se sostiene, con tal firmeza que casi flotaba y tanta paz fue deriva que supo el peso de tal niebla disipa y ahora era _nada. _

Y puede cerrar los ojos, puede volver a donde el hogar estaba, el descanso y la calma donde rostros familiares le claman. Es más fácil su retirada, porque su propia libertad verdad se hace, y sabe el otro no va a fallarle. Ha llegado a creer en él y es por eso que puede esbozar lo que nunca fue esbozado en su gesto cuando se separa, su último regalo, junto con el beso. Admitía que pese todo, no podía solo arrepentirse. Y de quedarse lo hubiese pedido, pero ya era su tiempo y egoísta sería pedir más vidas de las que ya tuvo.

Y así se despide, caída la cabeza ahora en el hombro y la mirada perdida, vacío el cuerpo de esencia.

_No me hagas preocuparme de más otra vez, maldito mocoso. _

…

_Continúa, Eren_.


End file.
